Abyss
How Abyss joined the Tourney Tracking SoulEdge once again, Abyss decided to confront SoulCalibur as well. He hoped that he may be able to obtain both of them at once; but he discovered that SoulEdge, which was stolen by the greatest enemy of SuperMan, Lex Luthor, had lost half of its mass and had become sealed, and that SoulCalibur had been infected by evil, gradually losing its power. In order to restore both blades to their power and complete his plan, he revived the will of the evil sword in the form of a new Nightmare which had no host. In order to aid the sword in his restoration, he needed to create conflict within the mind of Siegfried, the bearer of both blades, by leading survivors of Nightmare's past massacres towards him. If SoulEdge regained its power, so would SoulCalibur in order to confront him. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Abyss: *Play 354 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Zasalamel, finish Classic Mode. For both of these options, the player must brawl Abyss on the Delfino Plaza stage. After defeating Abyss, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the demonic Zasalamel, Abyss.". You will then see him to the left of Deathborn, to the right of Zasalamel, above Cassandra, and below Samurai Goroh on the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation Abyss swings his scythe above his head then down while saying "Futile effort!". Special Attacks Cosmic Embryo (Neutral) Abyss says "IT'S OVER!" and charges up energy in his hand. This move can be charged. With maximum power, the energy ball is as large as many other Smash Bros. Tourney participants and it causes 35% damage. Gate of Kutoo (Side) Abyss says "GOODBYE!" while floating in the air with his weapon spinning in front of him before firing it at the opponent, like a boomerang. Teleport (Up) Abyss quickly vanishes and reappears in a different location, depending on how the user tilts the Analog Stick. Void Nova (Down) Abyss says "YOU FOOL!" and uses a jet-black magnet he used by drawing in opponents while dealing about 33% damage. Ereshkigal the Ruthless (Hyper Smash) Abyss stands up with Irkalla in the air, says "May you sleep FOR ETERNITY!", and then meteors fly down from the sky, hitting all his opponents. Gate of Meslam (Final Smash) Based on Zasalamel's Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Abyss knocks one opponent back while saying "Accept your fate!" and starts drawing the Super Smash Bros. series symbol in the air. A void appears behind the stage and Abyss throws them into it, shouting "Vanish INTO THE VOID!", and ending his Final Smash with a "DISAPPEAR!" as his opponent reappears with approximately 130% damage. Victory Animations #Abyss does a horizontal swipe with Irkalla, then he holds it up, saying "Let the power of Hellfire sink into your soul.". #Abyss flourishes Irkalla and poses with it by his side while saying "This is absurd! I SHALL BREAK YOU LIKE A TWIG!". #Abyss turns and spins Irkalla while saying "Your end is here.", then he hits Irkalla against the ground. On-Screen Appearance Abyss emerges from a portal saying "You who would stand against me... PREPARE TO DIE!". Special Quotes *Allow me to teach you... THE MEANING OF TRUE FEAR! (When fighting Jin) *You shall have a taste of MY POWER! (When fighting Heihachi) *Your very sight irritates me... DISAPPEAR! (When fighting Ganryu) *Those eyes... It looks like I must destroy you! (When fighting Lex Luthor) Trivia *In Soul Calibur III, Zasalamel was a starter, but Abyss had to be unlocked. In Soul Calibur IV, Abyss wasn't found anywhere and Zasalamel had to be unlocked. Zasalamel and Abyss both appeared in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and they both have to be unlocked. *Abyss is an enemy to many Tekken fighters, most notably Jin, Heihachi, and Ganryu, because he has a special On-Screen Appearance against those three. *Abyss shares both his English and Japanese voice actors with Zasalamel. *Abyss shares his English voice actor with Bryan Fury, Pang De, Vector, and Feng Wei. *Abyss's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is Lex Luthor. Abyss's Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2 second rival is Saki Amamiya. Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters